Prologue
by neo-jackal
Summary: Coming up to the christmas season the gang are getting festive. Mysterious sighting and signs are becoming numerous and the pack are unsure what to expect. Beacon Hills has become a beacon. Ships: Stiles x Derek, Lydia x Aiden, Ethan x Danny, Isaac x Scott


**A/N: Warnings: There will be some boy x boy. There will be multiple ships and POV. This may also include spoilers. I suggest that you see all 12 episodes season 3 before reading. **

**Main ships: Stiles x Derek, Lydia x Aiden, Ethan x Danny, Isaac x Scott, with hints of others. **

**What to expect: Cheesy fluff, future chapters may have a little smut. **

**Edit: This story is now discontinued, due to Season 3B airing in a few days.**

Isaac awoke from the sounds of footsteps coming from Scott's room. He glanced over at his alarm clock to read "7:12 AM", leaving Isaac confused. Scott was never up before 10 on a Sunday. He got up to explain Scott's unusual behaviour. Upon closing the guest bedroom door behind him, he saw Scott closing his door behind him too.

Scott spotted Isaac a little further down the corridor, who was sporting a 'what-are-you-doing' expression. Scott couldn't help but to grin with amusement. "What's up, Isaac?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you that. Seriously, why are you up?" Isaac questioned, his curiosity still not sated.

"It's the 1st of December. Aka, day one of the advent calendar." Scott explained. Isaac's expression remained the same, struggling to see the significance. Realising this, Scott felt the need to defend his argument further. "-aka the best chocolate you'll ever taste." Scott finished.

"What's so special about this chocolate?" Isaac asked, still unimpressed.

"… I dunno. Maybe it's because it reminds me of my childhood. Back when my life was so easy. I just kinda wanna hold on to my days of innocence I think." Scott tried his best to explain. Finally Isaac accepted his response. Scott led them down to the kitchen, where two calendars were hung up. One said 'Scott' the other said 'Isaac'.

"You know, I've never had an Advent Calendar before." Isaac murmured while admiring the cheesy artwork on the cover. Scott took no time at all to open his own calendar. "What? Never?" Scott scoffed.

"Never. My dad said I never deserved it." He trailed away has bad memories started flooding back. Scott smiled "then let this be the first year you get one. Lord knows you deserve it." Placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder, causing Isaac to blush as his mind returned back from the past. Scott meant a lot to Isaac, when he had nowhere to go and no one to turn to, Scott took him in and despite everything he may have done wrong, it didn't bother Scott. He was always giving him second chances.

Ethan and Aiden shared an apartment together. They couldn't afford anything fancy, but it kept the two of them content. Their apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom and the kitchen, which was joined to the living room. Although they two bedrooms, they only used the one and shared it together.

Ethan sipped on his mug of tea, while his twin stirred his coffee. It was odd, they agreed and did most things together, yet Ethan couldn't stand coffee, and Aiden couldn't stand tea.

"Lydia said she's coming over this evening." Aiden said breaking the sleepy morning silence.

"Oh?" Ethan looked up from his mug. "Yeah, I was wondering, do you want to invite Danny?" Aiden continued. Ethan's face immediately lit up.

"Anyway, she said she wanted to plan a Christmas party or something. So that's why she's coming over…" Aiden explained, but the twins looked at each other and grinned slyly. They both knew that the evening would hardly be that boring. Aiden noticed how Ethan's cheeky smile quickly faded as he returned his gaze to his tea.

"Ethan?" Aiden asked, concerned. Ethan didn't look up. "S'nothing." He murmured, knowing full well his brother wouldn't fool for it. Aiden narrowed his eyes. "It's… it's just, I hate lying to Danny." Ethan admitted. Aiden put down his coffee so he could put an arm around his brother. Aiden could feel his brother's emotions. He knew it was hurting him.

Ethan continued. "You have Lydia, and she knows everything about you, you don't have to find from her. I know everything about Danny. It feels so unfair that he knows nothing about who I really am. I'm scared that the truth may come out, I might slip up and it's all at the wrong time and he'd leave me, or worse be scared of me. I want… I guess I want to tell him when the moment is right, but what if it never comes? And it's all too late-" Aiden cut him short. "Ethan. I may not know Danny like you do, but I've seen it with my own eyes, if Danny truly loves you, he'll accept who you are. I personally think telling him has too many risks, but who am I to stop you. … I'm sorry. Last time I tried to split you apart- it was wrong of me, I realised that at the recital. The way you looked at him, and he looked back to you, I realised how wrong I really was but I never found the time to apologise. I really am sorry. You two were clearly meant for each other." Aiden said, dead serious. Ethan looked up and smiled at him. "When did you become such a cheeseball?" he grinned, causing Aiden to blush while sporting a sly smile.

Stiles was washing his Jeep, totally unimpressed by the damage and dirt his car had obtained. He focused hard in trying to get rid of the stubborn dirt, mostly to realise it's not dirt, but chipped paint.

"Are you going to Scott's?" Stiles jumped, he didn't realise his dad was standing there. How long was he there for? "I was hoping you could give this to his mum." His dad finished, handing over an envelope. Although his dad had known about the supernatural happenings in Beacon hills for a while now, they never really discussed it. Stiles really wanted to get it off his chest, but whenever he brought it up, his dad would quickly lose his temper. Stiles hated to see his dad angry, especially with him, so he just left it unsaid.

"Sure." He took the envelope and put it inside his car. To avoid the awkwardness between the two of them, he decided his car could wait to be properly cleaned, and climbed into his car and set off for Scott's house.

He was pretty glad of his choice, as it started raining on route and not much later he stopped at a traffic light; which seemed to love the colour red. While tapping the top of his steering wheel with boredom, his phone bleeped to tell him he received a text. Reaching down for his phone, he realised it was from Derek.

"_Can't contact Scott. Tell him to meet me this evening." _Stiles rolled his eyes. Since when did he become everyone's messenger?

"_You're too serious in your texts, couldn't you like, I dunno, add a smiley face or something or is just so hard to be politer?"_ Stiles texted back grumpily. Not really thinking his message through. He jumped when he received back a message instantly after sending his.

"_Just do it Stiles .:(" _Stiles looked at his phone wide eyed. "I guess I just pissed of Derek. Again." He mumbled to himself. Then he suddenly realised Derek had inserted a 'smiley face' and huffed with laughter.

Stiles jumped for the 3rd time that day, when a car behind him hooted. Suddenly realising the traffic light had given up being on strike, he moved on. It wasn't long before he arrived at Scott's house. They didn't live very far away from each other. Stiles grabbed the envelope and braced himself for the dash to Scott's door. The rain was pretty heavy by now. Upon reaching the door he didn't bother to knock the door and just quickly let himself in.

Scott put the second slice of bread into the toaster, then upon hearing the front door open and close he looked over to Isaac, as if to say "_Who's that?". _ Isaac looked totally confused and slightly shrugged.

The kitchen door opened and a soaking, wet Stiles walked in. "Stiles!" Scott exclaimed joyfully, before walking over to a drawer and taking out an old towel to throw at Stiles. Isaac's face soured. Stiles caught the towel with one hand, and with the other hand he tossed over an envelope. "It's for your mum." Stiles said while drying himself with the towel.

"Damn, it looks like Peter's got some competition now." Scott joked. Stiles glared at Scott before bursting into laughter "Nah, I have no idea what it is, it's from my dad. Speaking of dads, is yours about?"

"No. He left yesterday, I don't know when he's coming back. Hopefully he won't." Scott said bitterly. Scott's dad never stayed for long these days, but came over once or twice a week. Partly the reason being when he stayed, he had to sleep on the couch as the Melissa most certainly was not going to share a room with him, and the guest bedroom was occupied by Isaac. His dad was trying to make an effort to get to know Scott, but Scott didn't want him about. It annoyed him how his dad thought he could just leave his mum with no warning and to raise his son all on her own with to help, then when Scott matured to suddenly want to be part of his life again. Who did he think he was?

"Oh yeah, Derek wants to see you." Stiles interrupted Scott's thought process. "Apparently he can't contact you." He explained. Scott reached into his pocket for his phone to check but realised he'd left his phone in his bedroom. "Really? I left my phone in my room, be right back." Scott said before departing for his room and bumped into Melissa, who was dressed in her work uniform, Scott handed over the envelope, before they both continued onward, Scott to his room, Melissa to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Stiles. "Stiles. Why am I not surprised? How'd you break in this time?"

"Uh. Well, you see you left-" Stiles began before being interrupted by Isaac. "He let himself in through the door." He and Melissa giving Stiles a playful glare. "oh come on! It was RAINING, was I supposed to get more soaked than-." Stiles defended himself when thankfully Scott walked in. To which Melissa saw this as her queue to say "Hey Scott, I've got to leave for the hospital, there's been an emergency meeting regarding regulations to be used upon animal attacks. I may be home late, so… yeah, I'll see you later." Melissa said whilst grabbing her handbag from the kitchen counter, and heading for the front door.

"Sure." Scott nodded before giving her a brief, warm goodbye.

Scott looked down at his phone, he had a couple of missed calls and one text from Derek. "Huh…" Scott looked over to Scott and Isaac. "Yeah, I guess I should call Derek back, shouldn't I?" Scott grinned, as Stiles gave him the 'well-duh' look and Isaac just smiled with amusement. "Oh, put it on speaker." Stiles nodded to Scott as he dialled Derek's number and placed the phone on the desk, with all three of them leaning in to see what the former alpha had to say.

"Scott!"

"What's up Derek? Stiles said you need me to-"

"Meet me by the burned house. I need to show you something." Then sounded the hang up tone. Isaac looked up to Scott with concern. "I'll drive." Stiles said quickly, Then the three of them grabbed their stuff and made their way as quickly as they could scramble together. Isaac was about to climb in shotgun, when Scott narrowed his eyes at him like _'what-are-you-doing-that's-my-seat'_, causing Isaac to sulk into the back.

The TV produced little entertainment for Ethan, but it killed the time. Aiden walked into the room to join him, he practically fell onto the sofa. "What are we watching?" Aiden asked, leaning against his twin. "Not sure. I think it's Pretty Little Liars." Ethan yawned. "You watch that girly shit?" Aiden frowned. "It has babes?" Ethan defended. "You're gay." Aiden pointed out. "So? Doesn't mean I can't tell when a woman is supposed to be attractive." Ethan retorted. "Fair enough." Aiden smiled. The doorbell buzzed. "I'll get it." Ethan said getting up and forcing Aiden to sit up.

Opening the door, Ethan's face lit up. "Hey." Danny said, on the other side of the door, grinning shyly. Ethan couldn't help himself but to pull Danny into his arms. "What's this about? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Danny joked. "Sorry." Ethan murmured, slowly pulling away. "I missed you." He smiled, looking into Danny's eyes. "I missed you too, but I saw you yesterday. What's eating you?" Danny whispered with concern. "Is it really that obvious?" Ethan muttered, thinking how Aiden could tell earlier. Danny's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

Ethan couldn't look him the eyes "… let's talk about it inside. It's kinda cold out here." Danny nodded and followed werewolf inside.

The floor creaked as Derek walked across the rotting wooden panels of his previous home. He stopped as Stiles stumbled in through the front door. Derek glared at his brash entrance. Stiles just looked sheepishly with the _"what, me?"_ expression, causing Derek to roll his eyes. "Where's Scott?" Derek asked.

"Here." Scott said as he came through the door. "Good. Then I can get to it." Derek responded as he walked over to the stairs, and noticed Isaac come in. "Hey Isaac." He greeted before turning his attention back to Scott. "You see this?" Derek asked, looking directly at the third step. "Um… see what? That step has always been there." Stiles pointed out. Derek refrained from facepalming. "No. The foot print." Derek corrected. Scott leaned in to get a closer look. Granting Isaac with a nice view of Scott's behind, as he leaned in, causing him to blush slightly. "They look like small dog prints? A pet dog maybe?" Isaac guessed trying to focus back on topic. Scott stood up straight again. "It doesn't smell like dog. More like…" Scott corrected, trying to match the scent. "Fox." Derek finished for him.

"What's so special about a wild fox… in the wild?" Stiles looked confused, and looked over to Scott for support, but he was looking equally baffled at how a fox could have been so important. Scott looked over to Derek to explain. "What werewolf foxes?" Stiles asked jokingly, but stopped when he noticed Derek's face was dead serious. "Wait what? I was right?" Stiles stared, wide eyed.

"What makes you think it was a were…fox?" Isaac questioned. Derek took his glare off of Stiles and his face returned to a neutral emotion. "The footprints are shoes at the top of the stairs." Derek pointed. "Do you think it was brought here by the Nemeton tree?" The youngest werewolf, Isaac, asked with concern. Derek didn't respond.

"Maybe we should take this to Alison? Her dad might know what exactly we're dealing with here?" Derek looked directly at Scott with aggression. "NO. Not them." He looked away as bad memories fluttered back, but quickly snapped out of it when Stiles placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek's eyes flashed blue at him and quickly pulled away. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and tilted his slightly, before moving on. "What about Deaton?" Stiles suggested.

"What, Scott's boss? The vet guy?" Isaac asked for clarification. Scott nodded. "Good thinking, Stiles. I have to go to work anyway in-" He looked down at his watch and paused. "… 30 minutes ago." He looked up at the 3 guys looking at him. "I can drive you there." Derek declared. "No, I'll drive, otherwise my car gets stranded here with the 'werebunny' about." Stiles commanded, and Derek acquiesced.

Danny sat on the sofa, next to Aiden, while Ethan fixed him a hot drink. "Sooo..." Aiden started. Danny looked up at him with worry in his eyes. "uh… how's… lacrosse going?" Aiden asked trying to start a conversation, while avoiding eye contact with his brother's boyfriend. Luckily Ethan returned with hot drinks for all of them in time and sat opposite the two after giving everyone their drinks. "I'm just gonna pop to the loo quickly." Aiden stated whilst putting back down his drink and leaving the room. Giving Ethan the queue to begin.

"This is gonna be hard for me, okay?" Ethan started, Danny nodded. "Actually this might be harder for you." Ethan corrected, Danny stopped nodding. "Did… did you cheat on me?" Danny stuttered. Ethan dropped his drink with shock. "What?" Ethan chocked. "What would make you say that?" Ethan managed While picking up the mug again. "It's just… you seem fixated when certain people are nearby… and it makes me think, that there is something wrong with me. Like I'm not good enough." Danny admitted shyly. "How long have you been feeling that way?" Ethan asked still in shock that his boyfriend had been feeling this way. "I'm not sure, but it's when you're near Scott, Stiles and their friends." Ethan looked down. "They have something to do with it." Ethan came clean. "But I'd never cheat on you. You mean way too much to me, that's why I've been so afraid to tell you..." Ethan stood up. His eyes began to glow red, before transforming completely. Danny stared with fear, unsure what he was looking at. Ethan transformed back, collapsing in the seat behind him.

"What... what the hell was that?" Danny whispered, his heartbeat racing. Tears came flooding from the usually strong alpha wolf. "I'm a werewolf."

Danny began to calm down, realising that it was still Ethan, and that he trusted that he'd never hurt him. He got up to sit next to his boyfriend, his eyes were no longer glowing red, but were red from crying. Danny put his arms around Ethan. "It's okay." Danny comforted him, he'd never seen him like this, so upset. It really stung Danny. "It's okay if you want to leave, because of wha-" Ethan was cut off by Danny placing his lips on Ethan's.

Lydia walked in through the door, about to announce loudly that she had arrived, but noticed her Aiden's brother, with his boyfriend, kissing. She grinned, and then tip-toed to the bedroom, where she saw Aiden standing in the door, grinning back. Aiden closed the door behind her, as she entered the bedroom.

"What's up with them two?" Lydia asked slyly, putting her arms over Aiden's shoulders. "He told Danny, he's a werewolf… and it went…" Aiden explained, still smiling. "Well?" Lydia finished for him. "Yeah, you could say that." Aiden chuckled.

Ethan pulled away from Danny. "I need to put it all into context." the werewolf stated. Danny nodded, ready to listen. "Okay, I'm guessing you were wondering about Aiden?" Ethan suggested, to which Danny sheepishly grinned in confession. "Well, the answer is: yes. We're both werewolves, and the reason why I sometimes get nervous around Scott… is because he's one too. He's a special one at that, called a 'true Alpha'. Me and Aiden are just normal Alphas. Isaac is a beta werewolf, technically less powerful than an alpha. He doesn't really concern us." Explained fairly calmly, now content that Danny would not judge him.

Danny nodded slowly, trying to absorb the sudden wave of information. "So, is Stiles a werewolf too?" He asked innocently. "Not exactly. He's just as human as you are, although being Scott's best friend, touch Stiles, and you're basically touching Scott." He responded before pausing. "That… sounded dirty." Ethan realised, causing Danny to burst into a fit of laughter and wrap his arms around Ethan tightly. "I love you, you know that right?" Danny whispered into Ethan's ear. Ethan smiled warmly and rested one arm on Danny. "So, you don't think any less of me?" He looked into Danny's eyes. "Admittedly, I was scared at first, but it doesn't change who you are. Just what you are, but it's who you are that I love. You mean too much to me, for me to just walk away over something that you can't change." He said before softly kissing Ethan's cheek. "Does Lydia know about Aiden…?" Danny asked suddenly. Ethan nodded before adding "Lydia's a special one, she's not human, but not werewolf either, no one really knows what she is. Someone 'in-the-know' called her a Banshee, so that's what we're going by. She can detect death, I think."

It wasn't long before Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek arrived at Deaton's animal clinic. Scott and Isaac went inside first, Stiles stayed in the jeep a little longer to text his dad, as it was getting late and his dad may begin to worry. Derek waited outside the jeep for him. Soon Stiles finished and got out the jeep. Stiles felt slightly nervous being alone with Derek, but he trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt him. They both began to head inside together when suddenly Stiles tripped over on the curb—his phone smashed in the pavement into pieces, while Derek dived over to catch Stiles. They both looked shocked at what had just happened.

"uh, sorry." Derek shied away, placing Stiles back on his feet. "I don't think you should be apologising, I should be thanking you, you just saved me one hell of a painful faceplant." He said looking down at where he would have landed, then his eyes spotted the remains of his phone. "Fudge. My dad's gonna kill me." Stiles muttered crouching down to pick up the pieces. Derek crouched down to aid help picking them up. "Thanks." Stiles smiled at him warmly.

Unknowingly their hands grasped the last piece at the same time. They paused, as both of their gazes aimed up into each other's eyes. The moonlight illuminating one side of their faces, casting shadows on the other. Their faces were only mere inches away, they studied each other's eyes that seemed to glitter under current lighting conditions. "What's taking you two so long?" Scott called from the door leaning against the archway suddenly bringing them both back from their trance. Stiles got up, taking the final piece. "Sorry, I tripped and broke my phone." He said guiltily while Derek stood up too. "Haha, why doesn't that surprise me? I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner." Scott joked, inviting them to come join them inside. Stiles felt confused, what had just happened between him and Derek? He glanced over at Derek, as they heading indoors, he appeared pokerfaced. Did anything happen at all? Confused, he let it go.

"A werefox?" They heard Deaton laugh from the other room. "No I'm serious! Well, I didn't actually see it… neither did Derek… but that's not the point!" They entered the room on Isaac's convincing speech. "It's clearly not a werewolf. Some evidence pointed it to being a fox, but a person earlier on. We were hoping you knew what it is exactly we have here?" Derek corrected. Deaton nodded "I have a hunch. Let me check." He said going over to the bookshelf and taking off a book. He flicked it to a page. "Kitsune." Deaton announced, as the rest of the boys leaned in to get a look at the book. "So… a kitten Kanima?" Stiles guessed. Deaton chuckled, and Stiles could have sworn he saw a smile on Derek's face, but it vanished so quickly he couldn't be sure. "There isn't much on Kitsunes, but they originate from Japan. Like werewolves, they have two forms, human and animal. Although Kitsunes are either fully human or fully fox, not halfway in between like werewolves. They're known to be mischievous and sly. I don't think it poses as a real threat, but that doesn't mean not to be careful."

"What was it doing in the old Hale house?" Stiles asked. "Who knows? The Kitsune is probably just the start of new creatures coming." Deaton finished, placing back the book when they heard the door in the reception open. They went silent and looked at each other; none of them were expecting anyone.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called, standing by the reception desk. Deaton nodded to them to go into the storage room. Derek, Stiles and Isaac piled into the closet. Scott stayed behind in the operation room, as he was Deaton's assistant.

"Hello, sorry I didn't hear you come in." The druid said warmly. "So what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, um, I think my dog hurt herself, I don't think it's serious, but I'd like to get it checked?" The young, black haired woman responded, tugging lightly on the leash to get her dog to walk into view for the vet.

There were two closets. "Stiles and I will hide in the bigger one, Isaac, you go in the other one." Derek commanded them. "Derek, please-" Isaac started uncomfortably but Derek signalled a harsh 'get on with it' before they moved into their designated cupboard. Isaac hesitated, but did what he was told. Stiles fidgeted, trying to get slightly more comfortable. "Stiles." Derek hissed quietly. "Sorry." He whispered back before accidently nudging a tin over, causing a book to fall onto feet, Derek watched in horror as it happened in slow motion, he quickly slammed his hand over Stiles mouth before he had time to yell in pain. After a few seconds, he released his grip, to which Stiles still looked up at him, totally surprised. He then winced at the pain throbbing in his toes. Derek leaned over and held Stiles' hand. Black veins pulsed on Derek's arm, as he absorbed Stiles' pain. Stiles confused look down at his hand, entwined with Derek's. He paused a few moments, trying to gather what just happened, before looking up into Derek's eyes. _'Not this again' _Stiles thought to himself, totally captivated by the werewolf's eyes, as much as the werewolf was captivated by his own. Stiles didn't understand what this meant, he wanted to hold Derek closer, but stopped himself. That'd be just weird. Yeah. Totally weird. Derek hated him anyway, he thought so anyway. Derek broke the gaze, and looked down, closed his eyes to focus on what was being said in the other room.

Deaton smiled as a small tan Shiba Inu padded into view. The dog growled lightly as vet crouched down to get a closer look. The dog has odd slash marks on the side of its face. Alright then, come on through, he guided the female and her dog to the operation room. "I didn't catch your name." Deaton probed. "Kira." The Asian looking female responded. Placing the Shiba Inu on the work station. Deaton prompted Scott to get the antibiotics, who nodded obediently and returned shortly with the requested items. Deaton carefully dabbed on the fresh wounds on the dog with the antibiotic woollen bud. Deaton again gestured to Scott to retrieve another piece of medical equipment. Scott opened the cupboard door "woah!" he took a step back with surprise as he realised he'd stumbled across Derek and Stiles' hiding place. Stiles' mouth was wide open. Kira laughed upon realising what the vet's assistant has stumbled across. Deaton turned around and looked at the cupboard and then to Scott who was looking back at Deaton, thinking of a way to explain why they were hiding. Only the sound of Kira's high heels broke the silence as she walked over to Derek and Stiles, she held out her hand to help Derek out who was in front of Stiles.

"Uh thanks." Derek muttered, unsure what she must be thinking. "So cute." She grinned causing Derek to blush and Stiles to laugh. Scott frowned as she leaned in and kissed him, a few moments passed before he pulled away "Do I know you?" Derek asked, something about her was familiar. "Kira Black." She formally introduced herself. "You?" she asked. "You don't even know him, and you kissed him?" Scott asked in shock. Stiles snorted with laughter "and since when is our resident sourwolf cute?" to which Scott gave him a stern glare, making Stiles realise that it was stupid to have used Sourwolf, even if she knew nothing. "Sourwolf?" Kira mused, slipping her phone number into his pocket.

"Well Kira, it looks like your dog will be fine, just be sure she keeps her head out of anything that may cause harm to the wounds." Deaton brought them all back onto topic before leading Kira back to the reception to sort out the paperwork.

Scott looked at Derek. "What was that all about?" Derek returned a genuinely confused look. "I have no idea." Stiles chuckled "Well who wouldn't like tall, muscly, dark and handsome here?" causing Scott to laugh. "Like you know what is handsome." "Well, yeah. Look at me, I'm down right sexy. Right, Derek?" Stiles jokingly nudged Derek, expecting a death glare, but received a huffed "Sure." Surprised, Stiles didn't want to push his luck any further. "I should head home and brace myself the lecture of the century about my phone." Stiles murmured. Scott glanced around. "Uh guys, where's Isaac?" He concernedly asked. Stiles and Derek flicked their heads in the direction they'd seen Isaac. Scott slowly approached the cupboard door "You realise he was claustrophobic right?" Scott hissed protectively as he opened the door to reveal Isaac had passed out. Scott couldn't help but to scowl, Isaac looked pale. He walked in and picked him up. "We need to get him home." Scott said, trying to hide his guilt for letting it happen.

Lydia frowned at Aiden. "Wait. First you help me plan my Christmas party. Then we can get down to your kind of 'business'. Lydia moved Aiden's arms off her, while Aiden giving her his best attempt at the 'disappointed puppy' look. "It won't be long. Promise." Lydia smiled. "Where's your laptop?" She asked expectantly. "Living room. But Ethan and Dan-"

"Ethan and Danny can help out, fab thinking." She smirked deviously at the werewolf that sighed in defeat.

Lydia walked into the main room with Aiden following shortly behind. Ethan and Danny had moved to the kitchen area by now and were washing up their drinks. "Heya boys." She greeted them confidently. Ethan turned around in shock "Lydia? When did you get here?" He'd been so occupied when she entered he hadn't noticed. "Your lovely brother volunteered you to help me out." She said while grabbing Aiden's arm to make a point. Ethan smiled, guessing what really happened, Danny looked over to Ethan and by his expression he caught on too.

An hour later, they'd prepared everything. Danny had designed the invites and Ethan and Aiden were going to give them out tomorrow at school. The party was set to happen on the first day of the holiday, at the end of that week.

After all the preparations, they were all pretty tired, and practically collapsed in the lounge area. They flicked on the TV, Lydia sat next to Aiden and rested her head on his shoulder, while on the other sofa Ethan sat next to Danny with Danny curled by against him.


End file.
